


Day by Day

by CaptMickey



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: Everyday is a new adventure when you're a Mighty Pirate™.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> These are all a collection of short stories I compiled into one place. There's no definitive timeline and it will hop around, but it's not going to be anything complicated.

 

Elaine stood there with the blond pirate on the pier as they watched the last of the LeChuck firework finish, hearing Guybrush let out a sigh and noticing his legs shake from underneath him, the adrenaline slowly but surely subsiding. She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him stand, noticing him bob his head. 

“Where are you staying for the night?” Elaine asked. If he rented a room, she would take him there.

“…Um… n-no where.” He answered, looking away.

“Hmm, I see. Guybrush?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Would you be alright staying at my place?” She looked and saw the blooming blush on his face, bringing out the blue in his eyes. Unknowingly, she also began to blush “That is, of course, you’d rather stay in an inn. I won’t take offense to–”

“No!” Guybrush quickly cut her off, stopping and clearing his throat and looking away sheepishly. “I um… I-I-I don’t mind. I ah… I don’t want to impose and um…”

Elaine raised a brow while having a small smirk on her face. 

“So is that a yes?”

“…Yes please.”

She let out a chuckle and adjust her hold on him as she felt him slipping from her grip. The blond didn’t struggle or flinch away from her hold, it was a firm grasp, but also gentle. They walked into town, passed the bar and the center of town and the inn. Guybrush noticed the town go by as he allowed Elaine to lead him.

“You know… I still need to keep my promise.” Elaine spoke as they climbed up the mountain to her place.

“Promise?”

Guybrush looked at the redhead who turned her head to look at him and a playful smile graced her face, feeling his heart skip a beat as he recalled the pet names and…

“Oooh…” He softly smiled, the blush being replaced with a glow as Elaine felt a warm feeling in her chest. 

The two of them kept looking at each other in silence, unable to break their gaze until Guybrush tripped on a rock, resulting in Elaine to let out a gasp as she quickly bent down to help him stand back up.

They could continue this once they were inside, she figured.

\--

The room felt hotter then it usually did. Maybe it was because he was so close to the fire place? Yeah. Yeah that had to be it. 

“You seem nervous… are you sure?” The soothing voiced snapped Guybrush out of his trance. Looking into the green eyes belonging to Elaine, he gulped and nodded his head. “Y-yeah… yeah I’m f-f-fine… honest.” He stuttered, Elaine laughed. 

“Still having a hard time forming sentences I see… even after completing all your quests.” She moved a bit closer, “It’s rather cute.” 

His heart was beating fast and his stomach churned nothing but butterflies as she inched closer.  _‘C’mon Threepwood, pull it together!!’_ He mentally scolded himself  _‘It’s not a big deal, it’s just a kiss… from someone who is very very pretty… and…’_

He did not recall Elaine being so close that she had a hand on his face. Guybrush heard his own breathing, could smell the lavender and bits of the sea from Elaine and–

Feel her lips.

It was warm. Soft. And it felt… nice. 

He didn’t know how long they were kissing but as soon as she pulled away he felt like he was on a cloud, hearing her laugh softly and slowly bringing him back down to reality. 

“So…?” She asked, “You alright?”

There was a bit of silence before he spoke up in barely a whisper.

“Can… can we do that again?”

Elaine smiled.


	2. Butterflies

Guybrush shook like a leaf in a storm as the tailor was placing the needles in the suit to fit. “You keep squirmin’ like that and I’m bound to poke ya, lad.” The tailor warned. “Ah… r-right… sorry. I ah… I’m just… I’m just not use to erm… n-n-needles.” The blond gulped, it was a half lie really, needles did make him uncomfortable. It was the sound of the door being practically slammed open that diverted Guybrush’s attention as Haggis walked in.

“Ahoy, laddie. How ye feelin’?” Haggis smiled with his arms crossed, he noted the awkward silence as both the tailor and Guybrush’s eyes were on him, but mostly noticed the beads of sweat that was on the blond’s forehead. “You alright? You look ill… deathly ill at that.” 

“I-I’m fine… just… just getting myself all cleaned and properly dressed for the… the… wed- wedd– YOW!!” Guybrush jumped and held his arm as the the tailor puffed and placed his hands on his hips. “I TOLD YA ABOUT THE SHAKIN’, LAD!” The tailor huffed. There was tension brewing, but luckily Haggis walked over and patted the older man on the back. 

“Give us a minute, it won’t take too long.” The Scotsman assured, the old man raised his hands in defeat and walked off. Haggis glanced at Guybrush who was currently still in his wedding suit with various needles stuck to hold his rather skinny form.

“That’s a lot of threadin’ that needs to be done, lad.” Haggis spoke up, snapping Guybrush’s attention.

“Ah… yeah. Didn’t think I was able to get anymore skinny to begin with.” The blond joked. Silence lingered once more.

“What’s eatin’ ya, Cap’n?” Haggis asked once more, his voice laced with concern.

“I’m not your Captain anymore, remember?” Guybrush corrected as he idly played with his fingers.

“Ach, right. Ol’ habits.” The Scotsman chuckled, “But really, somethin’ is eatin’ at ya. Is it about the weddin’?”

“…It’s that obvious?” Guybrush winced.

“Listen, I may have only sailed with ya for only a wee bit of time, but if it’s one thing I picked up is that yer an open book, Guybrush.” Haggis crossed his arms. “So, I’ll ask again: What’s eatin’ at ya?”

Guybrush took a step down from the ankle high pedestal and sat on it, sighing. “I… I don’t know. I thought this is something I’ve wanted but the closer we’re getting to the date… the more scared I feel. Like… what if come the wedding day, I’ll stand at the altar and Elaine… Elaine doesn’t show up? What if I end up getting married to a bunch of monkeys in a dress? What if I mess up my vows and I make an ass out of myself. What if come the wedding day Elaine comes to her senses and decides to not even show up because she realizes she’s marrying to me and–”

“Guybrush.” Haggis attempted to cut through the blond’s confession, it was apparent in those wide blue eyes that there were more concerns and all he rambled about was really just tip of the metaphorical iceberg. 

“And what if she–”

“Guybrush!” Haggis boomed, causing Guybrush to jump and stare at the towering Scotsman.

“Do you want to be married to Elaine?”

“I– of course I do… more than anything.”

“Then I assure you, she’s thinkin’ the same thing.”

“Huh?”

Haggis sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down next to Guybrush, “What I’m sayin’, is that if Elaine didn’t want anything to do with ye, she would’ve rejected yer proposal. She did so in the past with that LeChuck fella, correct? But the thing is,  she didn’t reject you. What yer feelin’ is just the pre-weddin’ jitters… ye just need to relax, lad.” He placed a massive hand on the blond’s back. “It’ll be fine.”

Guybrush sighed once more and smiled at the Scotsman.

“Thanks Haggis…”

“Anytime, Cap’n.”


	3. Mess

Elaine stood there rubbing the bridge of her nose. The room was wrecked with cake splatter and other substances she dared not try to figure, the burnt smell was lingering heavily as the remaining smoke was slowly drifting out the small porthole window, the pan had since moved far away from the stove as it was charred with whatever the food on it was suppose to be. 

And on the floor covering his face covered in shmutz and flour while wearing a “Kiss the Pirate” apron was the culprit.

“So… let me get this straight.” Elaine spoke calmly, lowering her hand and placing it on her hips as she continued to eye the room. “You wanted to surprise me with a home cooked meal where… I didn’t need to lift a finger.”

He nodded.

“Because…?”

“It’s your birthday… and I wanted to do something, I dunno…” He lowered his hands and leaned his head back, letting out a sigh, “I wanted to make something special. Birthdays are only once a year, y’know?”

She stood there for a bit and relaxed her shoulders, a smirk appearing on her face as she walked over to Guybrush and extended her hand out for him to grab a hold of. He stared at it for a moment before taking hold and feeling Elaine easily pull him back on his feet where he stood now face to face staring at those green eyes.

“I think…” Elaine said softly. “The gesture alone was very sweet. However…”

“However…?” Guybrush asked, sounding nervous.

She soon wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, wiping some of the flour off his cheek. “However I think it would’ve been more romantic if I got to part-take with you.”

Guybrush stood there, a goofy smile gracing his face and he let out a laugh, wrapping his own arms around Elaine. “Heh heh… fair enough. It’s ah… it’s not too late to um…”

He turned his head and looked around the kitchen, a blush appearing on his face.

“Ah… does take out sound good?”

“Hm-hmm… yes. Yes it does.”


	4. Aftermath

She sat between the alleyway next to her husband, an arm wrapped around him and the other placed gently on his shoulder as Guybrush was curled up shaking with his face being obscured by his hands and knees. “I didn’t mean to…” He cried in a raspy voice, “I didn’t mean to… it’s my fault but… I didn’t want this…”

Elaine hushed him while pulling him closer as he continued to shake.

It was suppose to be a simple party thrown by Judge Grindstump for Guybrush to thank him for not only curing the Pox, but stopping the menace who caused it once and for all (at least, they both hoped so). And as reluctant as Guybrush was about going, through the insistence of Winslow and Elaine, they went where there were thanks and several pats on the back, some clinking their mugs against the blond’s while laughing about his youthful appearance, but some… some decided that he needed to man up to his actions.

The actions being him acknowledging about all the lives taken away. Friends, family, lovers… all gone from this one adventure. And to them it wasn’t because of LeChuck or the Pox as others pointed out… but rather it was from Guybrush himself. After all, if it wasn’t for him, the whole situation wouldn’t have happened, they pointed out.

Elaine listened as she watched the smile on Guybrush’s face melt away to that of a horrified frown, his fair skin complexion looking more pale than usual which made the bags under his eyes more prominent, revealing just how tired he was. Placing his mug down, she heard Guybrush muttered something about needing some air before running out as the accusers continued to yell. Elaine ran after him just as quickly only to find him on all four heaving. 

Which brought her to where she was now with the two in the alleyway away from prying eyes and him curled up leaning against her while crying out the remaining tears. Her heart broke seeing Guybrush like that… after everything he’s been through not since this adventure, but since he became a pirate in general. It was all catching up to the blond.

And it was too much for him.


	5. Ambiance

Winslow walked into the well-lit room was littered with maps, sextants, and various parchments as Guybrush sat at his desk with an intense focus on his face trying to figure the riddle in front of him and Elaine sitting in the adjacent chair reading through books for any clue of what the newest map was suppose to lead them to. Any other occasion, he would offer his assistance but from the design of it, it was something only they could solve and the two were too focused on getting this God forsaken puzzle solved.

A puzzle that Winslow had fabricated to get the two closer.

It’s been weeks since they began tackling the enigmatic puzzle if he was to wager a guess but really, Winslow just lost track of time. He cleared his throat and held the tray that held tea cups, kettle, and other goodies. “Good evening! I brought you something to drink!”

“Ah… thanks, just place it somewhere… um…” Guybrush looked up and rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at the map, “Anywhere that’s available.”

Winslow nodded and walked over to where the Threepwoods were, placing the tray just next to them before casually taking a step back. 

“Will there be anything else needed?” Winslow asked.

“No thanks, we’ll be done in just… a bit…” Elaine answered before drowning out in the sea of parchments once more.

Admittedly, he frowned that they appeared to be ignoring the tea set as the map seemed to have grabbed their undivided attention, he continued walking by and noticing the amount of candles. Useful for map reading… but what if he were to just snuff out a few? Perhaps it could even lighten the mood. Without their knowing, he started to subtly blow out a few candles until the room turned dimmer but still warm, eyeing the box of matches and quickly pocketing it before either of them could re-lit the room. 

Guybrush began squinting as the map became harder to read and looked like it was blurring before sighing and reclining back in his chair. “I’ve hit a dead end. You?”

“I can barely read what’s in front of me I– did the room get dimmer?” Elaine asked.

“I’ll go look for some matches–” Guybrush answered as he stood up after he patted himself for any spare matches but came across nothing.

“N-no need!! I’ll ah… I’ll go look for the matches myself, sir. you two just relax.” Winslow quickly retorted, leaving the room just as fast before Guybrush or Elaine could argue back and closed the door behind him.

“That was… interesting?” Guybrush noted as he sat back down. Elaine nodded in agreement.

“Probably Winslow being, well, Winslow.” Elaine stretched her arms above her until she heard a pop from her back and noticed the tea set. “I suppose we could take a bit of a break.”

“Yeah– oh, let me.” Guybrush pushed himself forward and picked up the kettle to pour for the two of them. “Good thing there are cookies here too, can’t have a drink without it.”

“True.” Elaine chuckled as she grabbed her cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth it was radiating. She took a sip and reclined back, moving her feet up on the table once Guybrush grabbed his own drink and put the tray to the side. She felt cozy… and happy. “You know what this map reminds me of?”

“Hmm?”

“The map Stan gave you back on Flotsam.”

“Ugggggh, don’t remind me!” Guybrush groaned as he placed his drink down and rubbed the bridge of his nose “So many monkeys and bees and boars and ugggh… that was a nightmare for a plastic toy!” 

Elaine let out a laugh at her husband’s reaction and smiled as he looked at her. The way they light hit him and made his eyes look like they were glowing, it was like looking at a dream. And it could be the said the same the way Guybrush was looking at Elaine. Neither of them even realizing a blush was appearing on their faces.

“So um… think we’ll solve the puzzle tonight?” Guybrush asked in a low voice, leaning forward on the table reaching out for her hand.

“I think it could wait.” Elaine answered, leaning forward as well and placing her hand in his.

Outside the door and looking through the keyhole, Winslow pumped his fist into the air. ‘Mission Accomplished.’


	6. Sea Beast

The sky was nothing but grey clouds, rain pattering down against the wooden ship in the middle of the sea. Guybrush stood by the railing, his hand gripping the rope attached to the mast as to hold himself against the choppy waters. “Any signs of it, Mr. Winslow?!” Guybrush called out as the first mate scanned the sea through the spyglass. 

“Nothing, sir. I don’t see a bloody thing!” Winslow answered.

Elaine’s hand gripped the trigger of the cannon, looking around for any abnormalities when she saw the fin emerging from the water. “Guybrush! There!!” She pointed and shouted. Guybrush quickly turned around and saw the fin submerge back into the ocean and took a deep breath. 

“Alright, you ugly thing… where are you?” He muttered, gripping the rope and counting down slowly. He initially tried talking to the creature, tried to reason with it as he did the Leviathan and the Jungle Beast… but this creature merely growled and threatened him, warning the blond that he will not show mercy to a pirate.

And all of this because he accidentally happen to sail over it’s lair while on the pursuit of treasure.

Before he could get to one thought the monster lurched out of the water and letting out a deafly roar, lowering it’s head to stare down the crew of the Screaming Narwhal. “FIRE!” Guybrush shouted, watching the bullet and cannonballs fire out and into the beast. It did nothing except scorching it’s scales and pissing it off even more. The beast dove back into water and rammed the Screaming Narwhal hard, causing Winslow to fling back into the steering wheel and Elaine to grip the railing for dear life. Guybrush was unfortunate and felt the rope slip from his hand, lurching the blond to fly backwards and into the water.

“CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!” Was the last thing he heard Winslow shout before submerging into ocean. ‘Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Whatever you do, DON’T PANIC’ Guybrush mentally told himself, he had ten minutes. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but the dark abyss that was the ocean, followed by something rapidly moving underneath him. Letting out a gasp and costing him a good minutes of air, Guybrush followed the sight and realized it belong to the monster. He didn’t have time with a monster that wanted him dead and began swimming up, breaking the surface into the growing storm and saw a float tossed next to him.

“GUYBRUSH, GRAB ON!!” Elaine shouted. He nodded and quickly grabbed hold of it, feeling himself being pulled up just in time before the monster could grab him. Taking deep breaths and feeling the heavy raindrops, Guybrush stood up and looked the monster in the eyes as it hovered over the ship, growling for their next action. 

“It’s on.” He said, drawing out his cutlass.


	7. Bed Ridden

Elaine was miserable. 

Her head was pounding, everything ached, her nose was stuffed, she was both extremely hot and extremely cold, the idea of food alone was enough to make her nauseas, and she was damn well convinced she was at the verge of coughing up a lung at the rate she was coughing. The redhead stood shakily by the railing as she tried to push down the food that was trying to come up when she felt a hand on her back. Why did the sea have to be this choppy today?

“How are you feeling?” Guybrush asked.

“Like death and decay.” Elaine answered truthfully in a nasally voice as she turned her head to look at the blond, “But I’m sure it’s nothing… probably just some sea-sickness or–” She stopped talking when she felt the back of his hand against her forehead, seeing the concern look on his face.

“Elaine, you’re burning up.” He pointed out sadly before crossing his arms. “Go back to bed.”

“What? N-no… no it’s fine… I just–” She covered her mouth and began coughing heavily into the blond who wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shake. “Uggggh…”

“Elaine. Bed. Now.”

“No it’s fine– WHOA!” She gasped as she felt Guybrush pick her up in a bridal style. Unknowingly, she rested her head against his chest, savoring the warmth he was radiating.

“Winslow, keep steering. I’ll be back in a bit.” Guybrush ordered, Winslow gave a salute before spinning the wheel. “C’mon… bedtime.”

Elaine let out a moan but didn’t speak any further as the world around her looked like it was spinning. Before she knew it, she was placed back in bed and felt her boots being taken off as well as her bandana and cloth around her waist, leaving the red head with nothing but her shirt and pants. She shivered a bit until Guybrush draped the blanket over her, hearing him as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her and brushing back her bangs. 

“Guybrush… I’m fine… really…” Elaine continued to moan, trying to fight the heavy eyelids that threatened to close. “It’s nothing…”

“Nothing wouldn’t have you look like death, Elaine.” Guybrush answered, frowning as he heard her in another coughing fit. “Get some shut eye… I’ll be right back.”

“Nooo…” She took a hand from underneath the blanket to hold his, hearing him chuckle and give a small kiss on her forehead as he pulled back his hand and stood up. Elaine didn’t even realize that she fell asleep as soon as she felt his hand leave nor did she realize she was asleep for the entire day until she felt a hand on her forehead. She barely opened her eyes when she spotted the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. “Hmm…?”

“Hey, Plunder Bunny…” Guybrush whispered, “How you feeling?”

“Mmm… sleepy.” Elaine answered with a raspy voice, pulling the blanket more to bundle in. “And thirsty…”

“That’s good.” Guybrush soon said, pulling his hand back as he started to help Elaine sit up. Of course, she let out a groan and tried protesting but eventually sat up, still bundled in her blanket like a burrito and watched as Guybrush held a cup filled with tea. “C’mon… you don’t need to finish it, but… you need to drink something.”

She eyed the cup and took hold of it, taking slow sips after initially burning her tongue and enjoying the soothing feeling it was having on her throat. “Hmm… thank you, sweetie.” Elaine thanked before coughing once more. “Uggh… this sucks.”

“Heh… tell me about it.” Guybrush chuckled as Guybrush took the cup to place it by the nightstand and tossing what looked to be a ruined cloth Elaine used as a tissue. “Need me to get you anything? Food, another blanket… a bucket?”

Elaine laughed and shook her head. She looked at Guybrush and extended her arms out, leaving the blond confused and tilting his head a bit.

“Um… what are you doing?” He asked, noticing the blush appearing on her paled face and noticing the way her fingers were opening and closing before a lightbulb went off. “Oh!” He walked around the bed and took off his own shoes, laying down beside Elaine, wrapping his arms around her while rubbing her shoulders and felt her hand resting on him nuzzling into his chest, enjoying the warmth and sighed.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much.” Elaine nodded. “You realize you’re going to get sick as well, right?”

“Oh…” Guybrush paused and gave a shrug, “I-it’s fine. As long as you’re feeling better, I’ll take the chance on a sick day.”

She gave a chuckle and closed her eyes. Before either of them knew it, Elaine fell back asleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Tickle

The Screaming Narwhal was annoyingly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the seagulls cawing from above, the waves crashing against the wooden ship, and the occasional scribbling of Guybrush and his journal. It wasn’t that the tranquility bothered Elaine, but it felt like the past few days the blond has been oddly reserved. 

And that bothered her.

She peered up from her book as she heard the last of his scribbles and him closing the journal for the night, watching him like a hawk as he stood up to place it away but not before figuring out how to move the dozen of other journals so he could make room for it. She couldn’t stop admiring the blond, everything about him was so charming. The way he would think, the way he would sound so passionate about an idea or a treasure, the way he looks at her and the dozens upon dozens of pet names, the way he looked when he was so deep in focus… 

The way he laughed.

A mischievous thought popped in her head and Elaine quietly closed her book, placing it on the nightstand as she stood up, sneaking up from behind and wrapping her arms like a snake around his waist to pull him close.

“Wha–!! Elaine?” Guybrush gasped as he turned his head, feeling her nuzzle into the space between his shoulder blades. A chill ran down his spine as a blush slowly appeared on his face. “E-Everything alright, Plunder Bunny?”

“Hmm… yes.” Elaine answered, savoring the warmth radiating off of him and feeling her hold her hands with his own. “What were you writing about, dear?”

“Oh… nothing interesting. Just things that happened today which… which was pretty lackluster if I’m going to be honest.” Guybrush answered, rubbing his thumb along her fingers. “Not complaining or anything but eh, guess it’s a slow day.”

Elaine gave a chuckle, “You looked so focus.”

“Was trying to recall if anything important happened.”

“Ah. ”

She moved her hands from his waist and to his back, giving it a small squeeze that soon turned into a massage. Elaine felt Guybrush slowly melting in her grasp and could only imagine the look on his face. 

“Was there anything?”

“Unless you count being low on tar as important.” Guybrush mumbled, enjoying far too much the massage. 

She gave another giggle as she moved from his shoulder to the lower part of his back, feeling his muscles being in knots. Probably the poor posture he has, Elaine figured. She heard a pleased hum from the blond as he took a breath, if she was to wager a guess, he was probably with his eyes closed right about now. There was a slight grin on her face as she moved her hands from his spine to his side, all with rhythmic motion to keep him entranced in the massage. 

With no warning, Elaine shifted her hands to grip his side and let her fingers dance along the way, running up and down from his armpits to his hips. Guybrush let out a startled yelp and doubled over on himself, trying to shield from the onslaught tickle attack as he shifted into a giggling fit. 

“HAHAHAHA w-wha– AHAHAHAHA stop!!” Guybrush breathed between laughs. Elaine just grinned and continued her attack, reaching his armpits and feeling him tense up as he tried to escape, laughing the whole time. Soon she was trapped as his arms tried to hold her hands and the two fell on their bed, both of them letting out a gasp before landing on the cushion. ‘Perfect!’ Elaine thought, slipping her fingers out from under him and resting it on his chest, sitting on him while smiling at the sight of the blond.

Guybrush was laying down, breathing from his laughing fit with a giant smile on his face, his eyes were closed as tears of mirth were spilling. He looked like he was glowing. 

“Wha– ha ha… what was that for?” Guybrush asked, opening his eyes. 

“No reason. Just felt like it.” Elaine answered, soon laying on top of him listening to his breathing while she wrapped her arms around the blond. 

She could feel the hint of red on his face as she gave small kisses along the crook of his neck as well as some giggles that escaped until she reached his face and grinned. Guybrush slowly realized what she was planning, but before he could react, she blew a raspberry on his cheek resorting him to let out a loud child-like laughter as she kept going as well as tickling his stomach. He didn’t bother pleading her to stop as all he could do was laugh at her tickle and raspberry attacks. 

With no warning, Elaine let a startled gasp as she felt fingers tickling along her side, causing the red head to fall to the other side of the bed as Guybrush began his counter attack. Elaine tried pushing the hands away, begging the blond to stop, but all she could do was laugh her lungs out to the point of snorting, which caused the blond to stop the tickle attack and lay next to her, laughing hard along side the red head. 

The two remained on the bed, staring up at the ship’s ceiling breathing heavily from all the laughter. Elaine turned her head only to be greeted with a pair of blue eyes looking at her lovingly, she could only return that gaze back two-folds. He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before resting his forehead against her’s.

“I love you.” Guybrush confessed.

“I love you, too.” Elaine smiled, giving him another kiss.

As well as another poke to his side making the blond giggle like a child once more.

God she loved that laugh.


	9. Piercings

“You alright, sweetie?”

“Heh… yeah. Nothing a bag of ice can’t fix, right?”

Elaine sighed and held onto her husband’s hand as he sat in the chair gently rubbing the newly placed gold jewelry. In truth, Guybrush didn’t need to get his ear pierced. It was, after all, Elaine’s decision to take the comically sized diamond ring he proposed (and de-cursed) her with and turn it into an earring. But when she pitched that idea earlier this morning, Guybrush simply grinned and declared that he too was going to get an earring.

Two of them, in fact. 

Which now made him have a grand total of three earrings pierced on his person’s.

When asked why, he simply shrugged and said “to look more pirate-y” to which Elaine raised her hands in defeat. There was no winning against her husband’s optimism. She thought back on when she first met Guybrush, clean faced, no tattoos and certainly no signs of any piercing. Even when she broke up with him, the most he had was a beard and even then it was more of a peach fuzz than anything. But when he came back after three years being trapped there… an earring was placed on him.

“Guybrush?” Elaine quietly spoke. “I don’t recall asking you this. Maybe I did but… hmmm.” She bit her lip a bit, unsure if to continue her line of questioning. Guybrush simply quirked an eye brow. 

“What is it?” Guybrush asked. 

Elaine blushed a bit before continuing speaking. “When did you get your first ear piercing? I don’t recall being there for that.” She finished her question, eyeing Guybrush and immediately regretting asking as she was watching his face shift from a casual thought to that familiar pale, vacant look in his eyes. It always came about when the memory in question has a connection to the three year gap in his life. His shoulders tensed up and his breathing was looking labored as he mindlessly touched the original place of the first earring.

“I… I don’t… I always had one… I– I think… um…” Guybrush mumbled.

Giving him a tight squeeze with his free hand and a peck on his cheek, Elaine nuzzled in the crook of Guybrush’s shoulder. “You’re probably right… I probably never noticed it when I saw you for the first time. That and you actually do look the part as a Mighty Pirate™.” Elaine assured, sighing in a bit of relief when she heard Guybrush chuckle and nuzzle on the top of her head. Whatever the first piercing was, it didn’t hold as good of a memory as his newly added piercings did.


	10. Never Have I Ever

The moon was full as the Screaming Narwhal was anchored in place on the calm sea. Guybrush, Elaine and Winslow all sat on the deck of the ship with mugs in their hands and on their… well, they lost track of the amount, but they were assuming it was an absurd amount at this point.

“Alright alright…” Elaine giggled as she cleared her throat, “Never have I ever had food eaten off of my body.”

Guybrush tried keeping a straight face but ended up breaking into a giggling fit and shook his head, “Of all the things I’ve done in my life, being a human plate was NOT one of them.”

“Something you should do, Sir…” Winslow grinned maliciously.

“So you have?”

“Oh hoooo and how.” Winslow laughed as he fell back and Elaine stared wide eyed and leaned forward as Guybrush gawked with his mouth open. “And before you ask! It was in fish and in the nude.”

“AAAAUGH, WINSLOW!” Guybrush playfully shoved the portly man who laughed with tears in his eyes. 

“Alright, my turn.” Winslow wiped the tears from his face and looked at the two of them as he tried to think of one. “Never have I ever… hmm…” He tapped his chin while trying to think of something the Threepwoods have never done because as it stood, they’ve done… EVERYTHING. “Oh! Never have I ever role played–”

“I mean, obviously–”

“While working the ship.”

Elaine and Guybrush went quiet as they stared at Winslow wide-eyed. The two looked at each other before looking away and covering their faces.

“So you… you two…?”

“Yes…” Guybrush answered through muffled hands while Elaine continued covering her face.

Winslow stared before the grin grew wider and he leaned forward. “I’ve been meaning to ask from a married couples perspective–”

“WINSLOW!” Guybrush yelled as Elaine broke into a loud laughing fit as she leaned against Guybrush.


	11. Fine

The blood dripped to the floor slowly, forming a small puddle on the floor and his stomach churned.

“Deep breaths… inhale from the nose… exhale from the mouth. Just keep doing that.” Guybrush muttered to himself in a vain attempt to calm himself as he clutched his wrist and shook like a leaf with a vacant look in his eyes. “Everything is going to be fine… everything… everything…”

_“Unholy THIS!”_

“Fine… everything is–” 

_He felt himself fading away, laying there useless as the pool of blood surrounded him._

“Every…”

_Elaine’s hand was over his bloodied shirt and he was slowly feeling her warmth escaping him._

“…Thing…”

_“Aren’t you dead yet?”_

He leaned forward, hyperventilating as all he could see was Flotsam Island and LeChuck looming over him with that bloody cutlass.

“–brush?”

The room felt like it was spinning, everything felt like it was muffled and there was a massive weight on his chest. 

“Guybrush?!”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t–

“Concentrate on your breathing… you can get through this.” A female voice cut through, albeit muffled. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing it in a soothing motion as he saw Flotsam slowly but surely disappear and found himself in his bedroom. He blinked, trying to focus and noticed a pair of hands gently holding his now bandaged hand, his breathing while still rapid was slowly calming down.

“Good… deep breaths.” Elaine soothed. “You’re going to be okay.”

Guybrush tried speaking and took a deep shuddering breath before blinking back the image. He felt her hands wrap around him and slowly pulling him so he could rest his head on her lap as she brushed his hair from his face.

“Take your time… you’ll be fine.”


	12. Lullaby

She turned her head up after she heard the sound of a door opening, watching as Guybrush shuffled over towards their bed just to collapse in it and releasing a sigh. Brushing some strands of her hair behind her ear, she walked towards their bed as well and took a seat, brushing her fingers through his untied hair.

“Guybrush.” She called softly, hearing the muffled ‘yes’ through the blanket. “Can I ask you something?”

She heard a muffled ‘sure’

“Do you have any weird sleeping patterns?”

He raised his head up from the blanket but still kept his eyes closed, “Hmm… not that I can think. Probably talk a bit in my sleep but… I really can’t think of anything.” Guybrush answered truthfully.

“I see. Do you… realize you sing in your sleep?” Elaine continued asking.

Shifting his face, he stared up at Elaine with a baffled look.

“I do what now?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“You… you sing.”

Blinking in confusion, he sat up to be at eye level with his wife. “W-what do I– are you sure? Singing? I… when did you hear that?”

“You sung to me last night.”

There was silence as she saw the blush appear on his face and raising his shoulders in embarrassment. 

“I… I don’t remember that…” He admitted quietly. “I ah… heh… must’ve sounded terrible.” Feeling his fingers being interlocked with her’s, he stared at her hand before feeling her head rest on his shoulder, causing it to sag a bit.

“Quite the contrary… you sang beautifully.” She assured in a soft voice. 

“What did I sing?” Guybrush asked.

“It sounded like a lullaby.” Elaine recalled. 

“A lullaby… what was it about?”

“I don’t recall ever hearing it before. Something about sailing with a friend…?”

“Huh… sounds kinda familiar.”

Elaine snuggled closer and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles, practically hearing his mind trying to think of the song she was referring to. “Guybrush?”

“Hm?”

“Could… could you sing it?”

“Um… I… I could try. Might not remember the lyrics now that I’m, heh, now that I’m awake.” Guybrush pointed out.

“That’s fine.”

Another moment of silence before she heard him start to sing softly, closing her eyes and feeling the vibration of his voice.

“ _Lay by my side and we’ll sail away, off to the shores of another day, all set to go once I hear you say, goodnight my friend until the morning…~_ ”


	13. Traps

It was almost comical, Guybrush thought. There he was, standing– or rather, dangling upside down, in the middle of the room, his wrists painfully chained behind him causing a nice cut into the skin as his leg were bound by a tight rope over a maroon color pit surrounded by a hair-sensitive crossbow alarm system and a gag over his mouth and a blind over his eyes. He couldn’t even begin to tell you how he got there… and yet there he was. 

“Hey? What are you doing here?” An officer’s voice called out, “This is a restricted– OOF!!” 

Guybrush winced as he heard a painful crack and a thud of the guard, feeling his heart beat at the potential stranger who was walking into the room, their heels clicking against the marble floor and echoing through the hall followed by a loud BANG from a flintlock, hitting a lever if he were to guess because he felt himself falling fast. He braced himself for the potential danger when he felt a sudden jerk to a direction and heard that sweet and angelic voice.

“Well well well, Guybrush Threepwood, you do turn up in the strangest places.”

Guybrush winced at the sudden light from the removal of the blind but was positively glowing at the sight of the red whose hands were on her hips looking at him a loving but clearly amused expression. “How do I keep finding you in these strange situations?” Elaine chuckled as she kneeled down to be face to face with him, leaning close to take off the gag from his mouth. 

“Hi, Plunder Bunny.” Guybrush greeted. “It’s a bit of a long story…”

“I bet.” Elaine figured as she held onto his rope tightly, acting as his only safety from certain doom with the pit below, “But I bet there’s a grand explanation to this? Because it does feel a bit… well, extra.”

“Of course it’s extra, how else would you tie down Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™?” Guybrush showboated with a smirk.

Elaine playfully rolled her eyes as she turned him around to get at the chains behind him.

“Aww… now I don’t get to see you.” Guybrush moaned. 

“Such a pity… but I get a wonderful view of a particular booty.” Elaine teased, snickering at hearing Guybrush going tongue tied. With one hand, she pulled out her lock pick tool and went to work picking the cuffs as she gently hummed.

“So… how was your day, honey?” Guybrush asked.

“Oh, you know. The usual. Fought some guards, duped a duke, managed to start and end a bar fight… typical pirate adventure.” Elaine answered as she picked the lock. “What about you, Threepy? Anything exciting?”

“Oh ah… s-same…”

“Really?”

“…Tried robbing a bank.”

“How’d that fair?”

“This is the end result.”

“So smooth.”

“The smoothest.”

Click. The metal chain fell and hit the pit with a loud bang causing Guybrush’s arms to dangle and emit a sigh of relief. “Finally!” He smiled as he pulled his arms close to rub the bruised wrists with Elaine holding the rope that was binding his legs. 

“This part is tricky…” Elaine mumbled as she looked at the rope. “Any suggestions?”

“Hmm…” Guybrush eyed the room and noted the crossbows. “We could use myself to swing to the other side to safety and that crossbow to shoot off the rope. You’ll have to run to the other side but if we do it right, we can both reach the other side.”

“That’s horribly convoluted and dangerous.” The redhead bluntly pointed out.

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know… something not as convoluted and dangerous.”

“I like to think of it as romantic.”

Elaine remained quiet before letting out a laugh and pulling out her cutlass. “Of course you would. Stand– erm…”

Guybrush stared at her unamused. “Poor word choice.”

A blush crept her face. “Sorry. Hold still.”

She pulled him closer to the platform she was on and began cutting the rope but saw it barely make a dent, grunting in frustration when they soon both heard a voice down the hallway. “DOWN THIS WAY!” A guard yelled.

“Crap!” Elaine cursed and looked at Guybrush who was already looking at the crossbow. 

“Elaine, do you trust me?” Guybrush asked.

“Of course I do!”

“Then shoot that crossbow!” He said as he pointed at one in particular. 

“But you’ll fall–”

“Just trust me!”

She winced and pulled out her flintlock, firing the second bullet at it which in turn fired it’s arrow. With a quick push, Guybrush was able to aim the rope to be in the line of fire instead of himself and successfully freed himself from the ceiling, only to begin to fall. With his arm outstretched, he felt a tight grip around his wrist, crying out a bit in pain as he found the one holding him was Elaine. 

“I got you…” She grunted through gritted teeth as she pulled him up, panting as she was out of breath. Before she could say anything, the blond grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

“Knew you could do it.” He said as he pulled away smiling.

She blushed and smiled back only to jump at the sudden gun fire that was shot next to them.

“Don’t let them escape!!” The guards yelled.

“That’s our cue!” Guybrush joked as Elaine helped him stand up, “That’ll teach you not to mess with– ooooh boy…” He stumbled back on the floor and blushed. “Ah… Laineykins… I could use a hand… all that blood to the head kinda did a number on me.”

Not needed to be told twice, she scooped him up and the two hopped out of the window to freedom.


	14. Parents

“What were your parents like?”

It was a topic that was constantly avoided, and for the longest time Elaine respected Guybrush’s decision to barely talk of them. But now that they were this far along in their marriage, and while they do know each other’s quirks like the back of their hands… it felt right to bring _them_ up. 

Leaning forward on the railings and staring out at the sea, Guybrush stared at his wedding ring. Trying to piece together any memories he had of them, some feeling familiar while others felt… foreign. But one thing for certain was that his head hurt a bit. He felt the soft hand on his back and recognized it as Elaine’s. 

“I understand that it’s probably asking a lot, but… I’m here.” She offered. He looked over at her green eyes and nodded. 

“R-right… I um… I… it’s fine.” He took a deep breath, “What they were like. They… they were pretty stern. But were loving… never really had any… any dark secrets, at least none that I know of aside from, y’know, me. But, they were hard earning people. I-I do more or less remember what they look like… I think. My mom had my hair and my dad… my dad was greying. Bit of a big guy too.”

Elaine nodded, noting the slight wince he made. Honestly, she could imagine what his mother would look like… he was probably a spitting image of her. “What did you enjoy doing with them?”

“Hmm… I enjoyed the outings with them. Like, going to the market or visiting some place new, I even liked going to the… to the circus…” Guybrush trailed off and furrowed his brows as he placed a hand on his forehead, wincing at the growing headache. 

“Guybrush?” Elaine perked up as she placed both hands on her husband as his breathing became heavy and his expression shifted into that of pain. 

“I… w-we always went to… that doesn’t seem right… but then… why…”

“Guybrush, love, I’m here… it’s fine.”

Clearly not hearing her, Guybrush fell to the ground and sat with his back against the railing trying to steady his breathing and push away the headache. Neither of them were sure how much time has passed, but once the pain passed, the two sat on the deck in silence, the blond’s head on the red head’s shoulder, listening to the crash of the waves against the ship.  

“I’m sorry…” Guybrush finally spoke up, sounding drained.

“Mm… don’t apologize…” Elaine insisted in a calm voice, “You did the best you could. But I just… have one more question. And it’s not regarding what you remember. Is it alright if I ask?”

There was a pause, “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Huh?”

“Do you miss your parents?”

“I… I don’t know.” He answered truthfully, “It’s one of those things that I don’t… I don’t think that much. Like, what if I meet them by some chance… I-I don’t know how I’ll react. If I’ll be happy or mad… and while I don’t exactly actively look for them, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t mind meeting them. But at the same time, I’m not gonna hold my breath waiting for them either, you know?”

Elaine nodded once more, “I understand, and you know no matter the choice… I’m by your side.”

She felt him release a sigh before he chuckled. “That’s actually reassuring. I’d probably stumble over my words.”

“If so, I need to see that.” She smiled and rested her head on top of his as he heard him make a witty remark at her expense. 

Maybe one day they’ll get the whole picture, but either way, at least they had each other.


	15. Footsies

“Well THAT was an adventure.” Guybrush plopped in the Captain’s chair and sighed, resting his feet on the desk with his boots off allowing some much needed breathing.

Elaine opened the window, not wanting to the stench of the kicked-off boots to dominate the small room. “I couldn’t agree more.” She answered as she made her way over to the adjacent chair, resting her own feet on the table after taking off her own shoes.

He dug into his coat and pulled out what looked like a worthless goblet that has clearly seen better days and eyed it. “All of that just for this… feels a bit like a rip off.” He muttered and placed it on his desk. “…Actually no, it’s not feel. It was. ESPECIALLY since we had to dress up like the locals and I’m pretty sure I’ll never get the smell of dried– what was that animal again?”

“Dodo?”

“Yeah. Dodo. HOW are they still alive?! And that bit with obscure language puzzle… ugh… talk about a letdown.”

“Well, what were you expecting?” Elaine asked, as she slightly moved her feet against Guybrush’s, silently noting how massive his feet were in comparison to her’s. “I dunno, “ He answered as he gently tapped his foot against her’s, “Not a beat up mug?”

“Hm-hmm… fair enough.” Elaine smiled as her husband looked like he was about to have a foot wrestle. 

“Make a great pencil holder though.” Guybrush responded once more, now sensing a foot competition imminent.

“Best two out of three foot wrestle. Loser buys dinner.” Elaine gave a devious smile. Guybrush raised his brows for a moment before shifting himself in a better position, returning a determined grin.

“You’re on.”


	16. First Anniversary

Guybrush stared at his wedding band as the gold reflected the full moon. Has it already been a year? Funny, it didn’t feel like that. But that was probably because of the abrupt end to their honeymoon regarding a particular Australian land developer. And the time they were dating wasn’t particularly long either come to think about it. So this technically counted as a first anniversary of them being together, right? Or was it that people counted dating as something–

“Guybrush?” A soft voice cut through his thoughts, he stopped walking and noticed the blindfolded red head sounding concerned, “Is everything alright? Your hands are shaking…”

“Oh!! Ah… e-everything is alright, Plunder Bunny.” Guybrush quickly reassured as he released his grip from her shoulders. He guided her through a quiet town and towards a restaurant where he was able by sheer luck book them a table for the evening. It wasn’t much, but he couldn’t think of anything without the fear of being accidentally sent on a quest or worse. “Okay, you can take off your blindfold.” 

As instructed, Elaine took of her blinds and blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. Once in focus she gave a small gasp and covered her mouth. The table was set for the two of them facing the ocean with the full moon beaming down, low lit candles was set around them that gave the ambiance of warmth and intimacy, a couple of glasses with wine, and best of all was the tall lanky blond who stood in front of her fidgeting with his hands.

“Oh, Guybrush… this is beautiful.” Elaine complimented, “How were– when were you able to do this?”

Chuckling awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah… that’s a trade secret. Oh, ah… h-here.” He walked over and pulled a chair for Elaine to sit in. Smiling, Elaine made her way towards the chair and took a seat as Guybrush pushed her closer to the table before he made his way to his own chair and sat adjacent to her. 

“I-it’s funny… but I haven’t felt this tongue tied since the first time we met.” Guybrush admitted, leaning a bit forward.

“Hm-hmm… last I recall, you couldn’t even speak, Dmnkly.” Elaine brushed some strands of red from her face.

“Ah… y-yeah… I was a real slick speaker. So slick the streak continued with butchering my proposal.” His face turned a soft shade of red.

“You made your point across, though.”

“A GOLDEN point.”

Elaine jokingly rolled her eyes as the two chuckled at the memory. Giving a shaky sigh, Guybrush stretched his arms over the table and took hold of Elaine’s hands, glancing at the wedding bands the two were sporting.

“I’m… I still wake up surprised to see you in the morning, like I’m expecting this all to be a dream.” Guybrush sighed, staring a bit at his wedding band. He paused and glanced to look at Elaine, a warm smile graced across his face. “But then I remember that it’s real… and I feel like the luckiest man in the Caribbean.”

Elaine looked at her husband’s blue eyes, she felt the sincerity with everything he said.

“Happy Anniversary, Elaine.”

She gave his hand a small squeeze, “Happy Anniversary, love.”


	17. Couch Therapy

“Plunder bunny, I’m not so sure…” Guybrush rubbed the back of his neck.

“Trust me, sweetie. It’ll be alright.” Elaine assured, gently pushing Guybrush until he was laying down horizontally on the couch. “I’m with you ever step of the way. If you get scared or feel lost… I’ll bring you back. Now slowly close your eyes.”

The blond looked at Elaine as she brushed back some of his bangs and sat close to him and did as such.

“Deep breaths…” She soothed.

Inhale…

Exhale… 

The small blond wandered around the carnival alone, faceless people walking around him and not batting so much of an eye to him. Guybrush looked at the various booths filled with food, games, or sometimes both, but something about it sat… wrong with him. 

“Where are you, love?” Elaine’s voice spoke softly through his subconscious. 

The blond on the couch groaned for a moment before speaking.

“Hmm… c-circus.” He answered.

He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly why it felt weird, but Guybrush nevertheless continued to venture through until he found himself by the sideshow attractions and froze, feeling panic starting to set in. 

“Guybrush? What’s wrong?”

But why? Why was it making him nervous? It was just a sideshow attractions filled with various sideshow attractions, like the bearded lady, that muscular man… that voodoo… voodoo…

“I… there’s… an attraction…”

Elaine saw his fingers twitch, his speeding slowly speed up, and his brow beginning to furrow. Carefully, she held his hand to give him a reassuring squeeze.

“Picarooni, it’s alright, I’m here… deep breaths.” Elaine continued to reassure.

He backed away from the signed only to bump into what looked like a wooden plank with an animatronic of a pirate in it, having it’s limbs pulled slowly. Guybrush tried running when tripped and fell into a cage where the faceless crowd stood there… staring… all slowly gathering closer and that laugh… HIS laugh… Guybrush gripped his head in a vain attempt to stop the undead pirate’s laugh.

“Make it stop… make it stop…”

“Guybrush, focus on me. It’s alright. None of this is real.” The redhead voice pierced through, she saw the beads of sweat on his forehead and the frantic paled panic look. She gripped his hand with both of her hands and pulled it close to her. “Open your eyes, my love. You’re safe.”

Slowly, Guybrush opened his eyes, looking around frantically when he locked eyes on a pair of green eyes staring at him with concern before feeling her brush his bangs back.

“E-Elaine?”

“You’re safe.” She reassured.

The blond sat up and wrapped his arms around her shakily and took a deep breath. She held him close and feeling him shake, brushing his hair back. Well… maybe they didn’t get far, but at least she could figure that Guybrush locked up at attractions… small victory, she figured.

“I’m proud of you, Threepy.” Elaine spoke softly, “You’re safe.”


	18. Hands Off

* * *

Elaine stood with her hands curled into a fist but cuffed. The lead of the pirates standing over her practically cackling at the angry glare she was shooting their way. How she just wanted to slug the bastard in the face… “Now now, lass. It’ll be over soon enough.” The leader remarked, placing a hand on her cheek before quickly retracting his hand as Elaine nearly bit his fingers.

“No one is allowed to touch me except my husband.” Elaine snarled.

“Ooooh, lass has some fire in her.” He cackled while flexing his fingers, “I’m sure ye will fetch a nice price on Tortuga.”

The redhead in question felt a shiver crawl up her spine, but she didn’t dare show that to her capturer. “After all, pirates do love themselves a redhead–”

“You’re right, I do.” A rather irritated voice spoke up. The leader quirked his eye brow once he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, making the grave mistake of turning around only to be greeted with a fist to his nose and falling over hard. Guybrush stood over him, flexing his own fingers as he uncurled it. “Jeez, Plunder Bunny… you make punching look really painless.” Guybrush chuckled sheepishly as he shook his wrist before walking over and picking at the lock around her own wrists.

“Guybrush!” Elaine smiled in relief, wrapping her arms around him as her cuffs were undone. She felt his arms hold her tightly before loosening up, hearing the pained groan coming from the pirate leader. 

“Guess I didn’t do a good enough job…” The blond frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a gentle hand holding his. He looked over and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him and smiling.

“That’s alright love, just give me a minute.” She said after giving Guybrush a kiss on his cheek, turning her attention to the man and cracked her knuckles while walking over towards the now cowering leader.

Guybrush crossed his arms and chuckled. 

“That’s my Laineykins.”


	19. Tattoos

He laid in the chair taking a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling while Elaine was holding his otherwise shaking hand. His skin looking paler than usual but Elaine was willing to chalk it up to the blond preparing for the worse.

“Guybrush, you can always back out of this, I won’t judge you.” Elaine said as she lightly patted his hand. The blond just shook his head.

“But Plunder Bunny, every pirate has a tattoo. It’s like a right of passage and seeing as how I’m a Mighty Pirate™, it stands to reason I should have one as well.” Guybrush explained, turning his head to look at Elaine who was staring at him unfazed.

“And that’s why you want a tattoo? It has nothing to do with the fact that Bugeye and Winslow were chatting about their own tattoos as they were showing it off the other night.”

“…Maybe.” 

Guybrush just blushed and sheepishly shrugged as Elaine rubbed the bridge of her nose. The tattoo artist took a seat opposite of Guybrush and tapped the needle, Elaine noticed how the familiar blue eyes stared intensely at the sharp object and his breathing sped up.

“Guybrush… focus on me.” Elaine soothed. “You don’t have to if you don’t–” 

“But… I thought out the design and everything. A-a-and I… it was something I’ve been meaning to get if I ever got one and–” He gulped and shut his eyes. “I-I-I’m fine… I… I can do this.“

The tattoo artist raised a brow and looked at Elaine, wondering if they should continue. Elaine lowered herself so she was whispering near his ear.

“You sure about it, Threepie?”

He nodded, taking in deep breaths and Elaine permitted the artist to carry through with their work. 

The hours ticked on by and the work was done. At one point, Elaine could’ve sworn Guybrush passed out but was relieved to know that he was very much awake and gripping her hand tightly, his eyes remaining closed the entire time. The artist stepped away and helped the blond sit upright, looking dizzy and refreshed at the same time before pointing him to a full mirror.

Elaine and Guybrush walked over, the blond smiling proudly at his new tattoo, even pumping up his chest with pride and placed his hands on his hips. He turned to look at Elaine, a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. “Well Plunder Bunny, what do you think? I mean, it’s not a tentacle or a series of maps like Bugeye’s or Winslow’s but…”

The redhead took a good look at the tattoo and wrapped her arms around the blond. On his left chest was a heart, lavenders and tulips garnishing around the red image, a somewhat tattered but wrapped around was a parchment and on the parchment, written in what was Guybrush’s handwriting was her name. He could’ve done any tattoo design and more then that, he was willing to face needles just for this. A tattoo with her name. To say she was flattered was an understatement. 

“I love it.” Elaine answered, resting her head on his shoulder while looking at the reflection in the mirror. “Best decision you’ve done.” 

“Right after marrying you and becoming a pirate.”

She chuckled at that.

“So… plan on anymore future tattoos?”

“Ah… heh… maybe not… not so soon…” Guybrush scratched his cheek. 

“Hm-hmm, fair enough.” Elaine giggled, feeling an arm wrap around her.


	20. Bongo

Elaine closed the book for the night, placing it away on the night stand and rubbing her eyes. It was a long day of ship maintenance, giving orders, and making sure their make-shift ship sails another day after dealing with a bunch of rowdy pirates. She rested her head back and took a deep breath, feeling her body sag in relief to finally be horizontal and her feet free from boots. A good night’s rest was truly in order. 

There was a slight stir next to her and she looked to see the sleeping form, smiling at the sight and moving herself to the side to admire the sleeping form.

Guybrush laid on his stomach, his hands under the pillow to give it a lift and his hair undone with his head facing away from her, undoubtedly with closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. His back moved gently, indicating he was breathing (that, and she could hear the light snore). 

Gently, she placed a hand on his head, brushing back some of the strands of his hair, moving her hand to his back while giving a small rub… making sure to avoid touching the scar that stuck out. She stopped at his lower back, her cheeks red as she stared at his behind. Elaine felt him stir slightly and mumble something incoherently before falling back to sleep, she lifted her hand up scared that she would wake him up but still kept ogling at his bum. She pursed her lips and the blush grew, gently hovering her hand over the–

“Hmm… Elaine?”

Elaine jumped when she saw a pair of sleepy blue eyes looking at her. She didn’t even recall seeing him turn his head, but then again her attention was elsewhere.

“Guybrush! Uh… hi.”

“…Hi. What are you doing?” Guybrush asked, noticing her hand over him.

There was a long and unbearable silence before Elaine sighed, there was no way she was getting out of this without looking even more ridiculous.

“Guybrush. You need to know the truth.” She spoke quietly. 

“W-what is it?” His voice sounded concerned. 

“I’m learning an instrument.”

“You are? Neat, but uh… what instrument?”

“The bongos.”

Guybrush blinked in confusion and tilted his head slightly. “Bongos?”

Elaine nodded confidently. “Yes. And I need to practice.”

“Um…” He looked around the room to find the aforementioned bongos. “Where are the bongos?”

Her eyes shifted to his behind and cracked her knuckles, proceeding to playfully slap his butt in a pattern. Resulting in Guybrush to shove his face into the pillow to let out a massive laugh as Elaine continued to smack his butt.

“I don’t need bongos when I have such fabulous booty to practice with~” Elaine sung, while she kept performing. “Such a booty, such a wonderful booty~”

Guybrush wheezed as Elaine continued her performance, not letting up. “And now for the finale.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes~”

Like a firework finale, Elaine slapped quickly before giving one final slap and a bow. Guybrush, who was in tears by that point, moved his hands over his head and clapped.

“A magnificent performance.” He complimented, still laughing. “So moving.”

“Would you like an encore?” She teased.

“No thanks.” He muttered into the pillow, feeling Elaine laying back down and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her head into him. 

“Okay, I’ll save it for tomorrow night.”

Guybrush sighed, but smiled.


	21. "Allergies"

His nose felt stuffed, his eyes felt heavy, and his throat was like murder from the countless coughing fits he had officially lost track of. He tucked himself further into the heavy blanket and refused to budge, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of it.

Guybrush heard the door creaking open and with it gentle footsteps by his bedside. He opened his eyes to see who it was, only to wince at the one candle by his bedside that was lit and shut his eyes. Elaine sat by the chair that was next to him and placed the tea tray by the nightstand, gently moving the rag from his forehead and placing her hand on it, frowning a little.

“Hmm… doesn’t feel like it went down.” Elaine said. 

“It’s cause I’m hot…” Guybrush weakly answered, a small smirk on his face only to have it quickly taken down as he started to cough. 

“And yet, your sense of humor doesn’t appear affected by it.” 

“Worth it…” His voice sounded raspy. 

Elaine rolled her eyes. She stood up and went to the bucket of water, grabbing another rag and dunking it in. Guybrush peeked with one eyes on the redhead and couldn’t help but feel guilty over what transpired earlier that day.

_He promised her a one-on-one shopping trip and he was going to uphold it… coughing, sniffling, and shivering be damned._

_Guybrush Threepwood was not going to ruin Elaine’s day off…_

_…Which made seeing her stop and look at him worryingly all the more painful._

_“Guybrush, let’s go back to the ship. It’s not fair dragging you around like this when you’re sick.” Elaine decided.  
_

_“Wh-what? No. No, Elaine… I’m… I’m fine. Honest. It’s just allergies.”_

_Elaine raised a brow and crossed her arms. “Allergies? Really? THAT’S what you’re going with?”_

_“It’s not often we reach port so let’s keep–” He bent over as he let out another coughing fit, feeling himself getting ready to throw up if that godforsaken cough wasn’t going to let up soon. Shivering violently, Guybrush felt another coat placed on him and a hand on his shoulder, recognizing it as Elaine’s coat and hand respectively and looked up.  
_

_“C’mon, we’re going back.”  
_

_“No… it’s not… it’s not fair… to–” He coughed. Again.  
_

_“It’s not fair dragging you when you’re ill.”  
_

_He didn’t even protest when he felt her lifting him up. Guess he really was all skin and bones, he thought. Before Guybrush knew it, his eyelids felt heavy and closed as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, only hearing a muffled chuckle before nothingness._

His recollection came to a stop when he felt Elaine brushing the blond bangs away from his face only to feel the cold wet rag on his forehead. Guybrush frowned and closed his eyes.

“Elaine?”

“Hm?”

“I’m–” He coughed. “I’m sorry.”

Elaine shook her head. “Don’t be. Just focus on getting better, we can go there some other time. It’s not like the entire island is going to go anywhere.”

“I know but–” He sneezed. “But I don’t want you stuck on this ship too. It’s not fair to you…”

“It’s not fair to you either.” Elaine said, handing Guybrush a tissue as he grabbed it from underneath the blanket. “I want to go to that trip with you, not by myself. So we’ll wait till you get better and not a moment sooner. You need all the rest you can get.” 

There was some silence and all that was heard was Guybrush attempting to breathe before placing the tissue on the nightstand.

“Laineykins, this sucks.” He moaned. 

“I know, dear…” She soothed, continuing to brush back his hair. “If you want, I can tell you a few stories.”

“Nngh…”

“Stories from my own childhood.”

Guybrush opened his eyes weakly and looked at Elaine, looking amused by the gesture as she just smiled at him but felt his eyelids betray him as they grew heavy again.

“Funny… I don’t… recall you having… a twin–” Guybrush’s eyes closed as he fell back asleep. Elaine smiled and blew out the candle.


	22. Snow

It wasn’t often that Elaine found herself in the city, even less during the winter. She adjusted her coat a bit and smiled at the winter wonderland, watching the snowflakes float gently down on everything in it’s path. How long has it been since she’s been in the snow, she wondered, probably not since she was a kid…

“AH-CHOO!”

Elaine stopped and looked over at the bundled up lanky pirate, holding himself as he was shaking. She walked over to him while digging in her pocket to grab a tissue for him, not realizing that she was apparently walking ahead of Guybrush.

“Ugh… Elaine, why are we here?” Guybrush moaned as he took hold of her offered tissue to blow his nose.

“Because the path to the treasure required us to come by here.” Elaine reminded him. “Really now, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is.” He quickly answered. “It really is that bad. Snow is terrible and horrible and cold.”

“Uh-huh.” Elaine rolled her eyes and the two continued to walk along the street. She quickly glanced at Guybrush, just making sure he was dressed appropriately for the weather if he was still shaking the way he was. He wore a turtleneck shirt and his heavy red coat, thick pants, boots, gloves and… 

“Guybrush, where’s your scarf?”

“I don’t have one…”

“What do you mean? I got you a scarf–”

“You’re wearing it.”

“I am?” Elaine stopped and looked down, blushing. He was right. “So I am…”

“See? Another reason cold weather is terrible. Forces you to put on extra layers of clothing so you’re either sweating too much from the absurd amount of clothing or freezing for missing just one article.” Guybrush complained. He kept walking ahead of her, his nose and ears red from the cold and a furrowed brow from frustration. 

He didn’t pay attention to the patch of ice on the ground and took a misstep on it, letting out a cry as he found himself flying backwards and landing hard on his back, feeling the air get knocked out of him.

“Guybrush!” Elaine rushed over kneeling down on the blond and looking over him to make sure he was alright. “Guybrush, are you alright? Say something! How many fingers am I holding?”

“Nnngh… can’t see… you’re wearing mittens…” Guybrush groaned.

“I… oh shoot.” Elaine slapped her forehead.

“Another reason… snow sucks…” He tried to sit up but his hands slipped. He stared up at the sky, closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and yelled. “I HATE SNOW!!”

“Technically it was ice that did you in, love.” Elaine pointed out, quickly closing her mouth as she saw him glare at her angrily. “Sorry.”

She stuck her hand out and helped him up realizing just how stiff cold he was. “You know, dear… there are some good things about cold weather.” Elaine brushed off the snow off his shoulders.

“Really? Humor me.”

“For starters, there’s a sense of calm and tranquility.” She gestured to the quite town. He looked around and shrugged.

“You could make a snow angel… snowman…” Elaine took off her scarf and gently putting it around Guybrush’s neck, seeing his expression soften as she was leaning in close. “You could cuddle by the fireplace with a nice cup of hot chocolate.”

“Yeah… I guess…” Guybrush scratched the back of his head. He looked up towards the sky, taking in the positives of cold weather, not paying attention to Elaine who turned her back to him.

“You know what else?” She said in a low voice.

“Wh… what– OOF!!” Guybrush’s face was covered with snow. He quickly wiped it off his face and saw Elaine patting her hands from the snow, a mischievous smirk on her face and a giggle.

“Snowball fights.”

Guybrush just stared at her, he bent down to pick up a handful of snow and smirked. “Oh, you’re going to get it now…”

Elaine rushed off laughing as Guybrush chased after her with a handful of a snow.


	23. Tunnel of Love

They both stood in silence as their turn was up to climb aboard the crudely made swan. Elaine made sure to hold on to Guybrush’s arm the whole time as she felt him tense up walking with her through the, albeit ridiculously small, fair. Under her suggestion, the Tunnel of Love was the best ride to go on as it was a small, dark, and for the most part fairly quiet. 

It didn’t elevate the blond in the silghtest until she mentioned she was there with him the whole time. Then his shoulders relaxed very slightly. 

“Careful now.” The worker instructed in a bored tone. “Keep you arms and legs inside the seat at all times and enjoy the magical Tunnel of Love.”

As the boat entered the dark tunnels and the colors and sounds of the town fair disappeared behind the doors, Guybrush looked around and eventually sagged in his chair, hearing the calming sounds of the water. Elaine saw his silhouette relax and smiled.

“See? I told you it would be fine.” She told him in a soft and quiet voice.

“I guess…” Guybrush agreed, his voice sounding tense. He jumped slightly as he felt her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him while resting the other on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slightly calm down. 

He looked at her and gave a small smile himself, wrapping an arm around her and giving Elaine’s arm a small squeeze. 

The swan boat sailed passed some of the dioramas of chipped wood pieces and equally crudely painted animals all smooching each other as hearts hung above them. Guybrush could only snort at the sight. 

“You’d think they would try a bit harder for the ambiance.”

“What would you put instead?” Elaine asked, enjoying hearing him talk after looking so petrified just moments ago.

“I dunno, candles, violins, maybe some flowers in the water… not a decapitated flamingo trying to peck at the lazy-eyed one while kicking the penguin who is swinging with a broken arm tries to toss a rock at the air. Because nothing says romantic like horrific animals you normally don’t see in the Caribbean.”

Elaine let out a snort and started laughing, feeling his laugh as well. “You do realize that Tunnels such as this are more for making out, right?”

Guybrush blinked in confusion and looked back at her. “They are?” Silence before she heard a slap from Guybrush contacting his hand to his forehead. “Of course they are… that explains the monkeys.”

She let out another laugh cuddled closer. They watched in silence the terrible display of animals making out when they entered a dark room where there was hardly any light and the boat jolted to a stop.

“W-what’s happening?” Guybrush looked around, sounding nervous. 

“I believe the ride got stuck. It’ll be fixed in a bit… don’t worry.” Elaine reassured.

“Ah… o-okay. Okay…” He took deep breaths and held Elaine close.

Looking up and only seeing the few lights hitting him, Elaine smiled and had a coy look on her. “You know, this means we have a few more minutes on this ride…”

“I… yeah. It does… um…. what does that mean we can do?”

“Ever played seven minutes in heaven?”


	24. Playing With Food

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as his back was against the wall, unable to avert his gaze from his foe at his feet. To his side, Winslow stood there looking also equally terrified and trying to move away without the enemy noticing but, unfortunately, was failing. 

“Ah… Sir?” Winslow gulped.

“Yeah, Winslow?”

“This was a terrible idea.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Guybrush nodded. 

How was he suppose to know that crabs would actually latch on to things, let alone to kitchen cutlery. Easy. He didn’t. Especially in a near drunken-stupor taking on equally dumb bets which consisted of would the spoon wielding crab pick up a knife instead or stick to it’s pacifist ways. Now there they were, slightly sober, five pieces of eight short and a knife-wielding crab was at their feet holding the two men hostage. 

“Can’t you shoot the crab?” Guybrush whispered to Winslow. “YIPES!” He jumped, dodging the knife from cutting his boot.

“I would but eh… I left the pistol in my room. I don’t trust weaponry with my lack of sobriety, Captain.”

“Fair, fair…” He gulped. “I think I have an idea though.”

“Do share.”

Reaching for the fork he remembered stuffing into his pocket and pulled it out. “EnGarde, crab!”

Winslow just glared at Guybrush horrified. “You can’t be serious.”

“Unfortunately, I am.” The blond charged at the crab who just clapped it claws and swung the knife, forcing the blond to drop the fork and back away with his hands up.

The crab, satisfied with it’s win, picked up the fork and scurried off into town with both cutleries in it’s claws.

The two men stood there, sagging in relief and sat on the floor, feeling their hearts beating. Guybrush paused and snickered a little. “Hey… Hey Mr. Winslow.”

“Yes, sir?” 

“Our dinner ran off.”

Winslow sat there and let out a laugh alongside the blond.


	25. Taco Sandwich

It wasn’t a mystery that Guybrush had a rather poor eating habit. Over the course of their marriage, Elaine noticed how her husband would eat… if he decided to. He would either eat everything insight, cheese squigglies, or nothing at all. There wasn’t any in-between when it came to food and Guybrush.

So when she walked into the galley one afternoon and found it not only ransacked, but the lanky blond at the table with his mouth filled, she was admittedly surprised, if not relieved, that he was actually eating something.

However, that joy was short lived as she soon realized WHAT it was in his hands and to an extent, in his mouth.

“Guybrush.”

“Yes, dear?”

“What are you eating?”

“Um… lunch.”

“I can see that.” Elaine sighed, “But WHAT are you eating, exactly?”

“Oh, hmm… um…” He stopped chewing and eyed his lunch, already concerning Elaine that he had to think what it was. “It’s a taco sandwich with some cheese squigglies for an added crunch.” 

“Cheese squi– oh my God.” Elaine covered her face and rubbed it. “Guybrush. No. Why?”

“Well, I was hungry and I wanted a sandwich but all we had was leftovers from taco night but no taco shell so I figured I would make a taco sandwich and because I wanted some crunch I added cheese squigglies and it’s also cheese so, a win-win.”

“Why not just make a taco bowl?”

Guybrush looked up perplexed, “I– what?”

“A taco bowl, you take all the stuff of the tacos and put it in a bowl.” Elaine explained.

“Because I wanted a sandwich.” Guybrush sounded insulted.

“Then make sloppy joes.”

“Why would I want to make that?”

“Because that’s a sandwich with ground meat!”

A pregnant silence hung over the room as Guybrush slowly lowered his lunch and eyed it in a dawning realization, “Ooooh…”


End file.
